


All Hallows Eve

by RooBear68



Series: Whole Lotta Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Genius Castiel, Genius Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean Winchester, Social Anxiety, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Cas and Dean have been living together as roommates for just over a month now. They both have fallen quickly but are hiding their feelings, afraid that Cas's SoulMark won't match Dean's when he gets his.What happens when Charlie gets them to a Halloween party and both are faced with others wanting them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is still underage in this story of the series. He is 17 while Dean is 18.  
> Nothing happens between them, but rating changed due to some solo stuff that happens. They are young men who are experiencing attraction and feelings for the first time. ;)  
> Thanks for continuing to come along with me on this journey of SoulMates.
> 
> Also just a quick note to thank Michi27 for sharing her love of SoulMate stories awhile ago and making me want to write one<3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Cas, I'm telling you that while I can tell you are gone on Dean, he has no idea." 

"What are you talking about Charlie? I have never said that I...." 

Cas trailed off thinking of the last month that had been both Heaven and Hell. He and Dean had become the best of friends. There wasn't much they didn't tell each other or many times that they had even been separated since they had moved into their dorm room. 

He truly believed that he was in love with the apple eyed genius that was Dean Winchester. He was gorgeous, generous, smart, empathic, and an absolute cuddle bug. Yes, he was gone on Dean. 

"Cas!" 

"I'm listening Charlie, please quit snapping your fingers in my face." 

"Really. What was the last thing I said to you then?" 

"Um...well. You were saying something ridiculous about me being in love with Dean." 

"Interesting. Nope. Never said it. I never said you were in Love with Dean, I said you were Gone on him, and that was like 5 minutes ago. I moved on from that onto the fact that you really need to get a new laptop, dude. Yours is ancient and you need the upgrade. I am however, ready and willing to talk about you being in Love." 

"Shut up, Charlie and study." 

"O.k., why are we studying in my room anyhow? We always study in your room, ya' know, so you can "watch over" Dean." 

He could hear the laughter in her voice but he knew her well enough now to know that she was not truly making fun of him. Since the day he had met Charlie in their freshman english class she had decided that he was hers. He really did like her and he sorta liked her girlfriend Dorothy. They weren't SoulMates but were just enjoying each other's company for now.  

"He has a skype session with Missouri today that was rescheduled from yesterday. He will text me when he's done so we can grab the pizza and go back." 

"O.k, so let's get back into this paper." 

 

 

 

 

"Dean, honey. I am sure that Cas would tell you if that wasn't something he was comfortable with. Didn't you tell me weeks ago that it was his idea to begin with?" 

"Yeah. He said it made him feel better but what if he's just doing it to take care of me? How's that fair to him?" 

"Alright, look here Dean. Do you remember the discussion we had years ago about your parents taking you at your word that you were fine and trying not to let their own worries affect how they reacted to you?" 

"You're saying that this is what I'm doing to Cas?" 

"If the boy tells you it makes him feel better to sleep with you, then believe him. When we had the first session after you got there and you told me about how he calmed you, I almost thought you were lying to me, and your parents wondered the same." 

"I know. That's why we had the 'family' session and everyone got to hear it from Cas himself." 

"Yes. We all believed him and apologized for thinking you were trying to just make us worry less about you, but I saw more than that, Dean." 

"What?" 

"I saw someone that was hurting on his own but smiled at you as if you were the brightest soul he ever saw. I was glad that after your folks signed off that Cas felt like he could share his story with me. Do you know if he's still seeing Miss Donna?" 

"Yeah, he goes the same time we chat. That’s about the only time we're not together, except for classes. We changed our schedules so that we have the same times off since we don't actually have any classes together. Next semester we're going to take three classes together." 

Dean talked to Missouri for a few more minutes before their session was over. He texted Cas to come home, grabbed some clean clothes, and headed to the shower. He knew he had enough time before Cas and Charlie showed up for their dinner, study, movie night. It wasn't the exciting Friday night that most college movies portrayed but it was perfect for the three of them. Sometimes four if Dorothy could get the night off but being a bartender in New York, she usually worked. He and Cas weren't as close to her as they were Charlie, he kinda felt bad but he was worried that the older girl may be pushing Charlie. They weren't SoulMates and while a lot of people didn’t necessarily 'wait for their mate' like he and Cas, he just didn't want Charlie to do something she would regret when she meets hers. 

 

 

 

 

They had watched Charlie's copy of Starship Troopers which had just been released so Cas really wasn't going to as her how she had a copy of it yet. Besides, that wasn't what was causing him to lay next to Dean unable to sleep. He had tried not to keep Dean awake but apparently, he didn't do too good of a job when he heard Dean whisper to him in the dark. 

"What's wrong, Cas? Do you not want to sleep here tonight?" 

"Don't ask stupid questions Dean. You know that I can't sleep unless we are in the same bed. Do you not want me..." 

"Cas, shut up. Why can't you sleep?" 

Cas giggled quietly, not really wanting to be loud in the warmth and quiet in their room. 

"What's funny?" 

"You interrupted me to tell me to shut up and then asked me a question." 

"Sorry, but come on Cas, talk to me." 

"Well, I guess I'm just worried about this party that Charlie talked us into attending." 

"We decided we would try, that if either one of us started getting anxious we would leave. The same thing we did when we decided to try some of the local coffee shops. I think we'll be o.k, and if not, well at least we tried, together." 

"You're right, Dean. I guess I need to work on not getting anxious before an event even begins." 

Cas began doing some breathing exercises that Miss Donna had taught him. He ever grateful for Missouri recommending her. He had been in therapy when he was younger but when he started kindergarden his parents decided that school and Jody were enough to help him. Jody didn't agree but there were somethings his parents were stubborn about. 

"I wonder if we should be worried that we agreed to let her pick out our costumes?" 

"Do you think she will choose bad ones? We do have final say, you know?" 

"Yeah, Cas. That was a good condition you snuck into the negotiations." 

He heard the laughter behind Dean's whisper and turned to look towards him. There was just enough light coming in from the windows that he was able to see his eyes. They got lost staring into each other eyes, which he could admit that they do a lot. A lot. Cas realized that their roommate relationship was much different than anyone else's, that he had noticed. Max and Ash that lived next door were great friends but they were nowhere near as close and Dean and he were. The four of them had met the day he and Dean had gone to the bookstore and became friendly when they helped their neighbors move in. 

"Hey Cas?" 

"Yes?" 

"If I ask you something, do you promise to tell me the truth?" 

"Of course, Dean. I would never lie to you." 

"O.k., then. Well, since you promised the truth I will promise you this is the last time I'll ask you this. You really don't just sleep with me to keep me from having a nightmare?" 

"Dean. No. The beauty of this situation is that it's good for both of us. Being able to sleep with you banishes the panic attacks I had at night. I would feel so alone at night and the panic would begin. I could convince myself that the world had ended and there was no one left but me. Of course, my brain would then decide that somehow my Uncle had survived and was going to come after me again. So, you help me immensely. Also, it does keep you from having your nightmare, yes?" 

"Yeah." 

Cas grabbed Dean's hand that was picking at a loose thread on their comforter. When they decided to 'try' this arrangement on a daily basis, like three days after they met, they went out to buy a larger comforter. They pushed their beds together and bought all new bedding. It was heavenly, or maybe what was heavenly was just being able to be this close to Dean. The bedding was dark blue flannel sheets but the comforter is a white down filled deliverer of warmth. The heat was not reliable in this dorm and they needed it. Dean's parents didn't even bat an eye at the extra $300 expense for bedding, his Dad went so far as to make sure that Cas was happy with the arrangement. He didn't think he had ever blushed so much in his life. 

"I am happy. Are you, Dean?" 

"Yeah" 

Usually Cas fell asleep watching over Dean in the dark but tonight he found himself drifting off watching Dean watching their clasped hands. Heaven. 

 

 

 

 

Dean woke up on Monday when Cas's damn alarm went off. Since it took Cas about three times hitting the snooze button to actually ya' know, get up, Dean always got up when Cas needed to. 

"Cas, come on man. No snooze today. Remember, you were late last Monday and you told me to make sure you got up today." 

He tried gently shaking Cas but all that accomplished was him rolling over and wrapping around Dean. He tried to keep his lower body away from Cas due to his morning wood, didn't work. He would tilt his hips back and Cas would snuggle up tighter. Oh, wow, that was Cas's erection flush against his hip. Oh, my God. The moment he realized this Dean could feel his cock fill out more. Dean knew he had to wake Cas up and now. 

"Cas....come on dude." 

"mmmm.....Dean....mmmm" 

Holy BatCrap. Dean never knew that his name could sound so pornographic. Cas actually shimmied closer rubbing himself on Dean's hip. The only conclusion he could come up with is that Cas was trying to kill him. Actually wanted him dead. He really needed to have some time to himself in the shower and that wasn't going to happen unless he got his blue-eyed sexy as hell Angel up and out of their room. 

"Cas. Wake up. Please. I need you …" 

"Wha...what Dean?" 

"Cas, you're gonna be late if you don't get up. Remember our deal? If you get up without hitting the snooze button a million times, I'll make your coffee while you're in the shower." 

"Hello Dean. A million times, really?" 

Dean could do without getting up two hours early most days of the week, but he could do without watching the way Cas woke up. The first thing he usually did was say Hello Dean in sleep roughened voice. Cas's voice was deep to begin with but after sleep it was just pure sex, at least to Dean's ears. The second thing he did was stretch. Not the way normal people do. Oh no, the way Cas stretched was designed solely to kill Dean. No, Dean told himself, he wasn't being dramatic, it's just how it was. He said Jody told him he was an angel in a past life, 100 percent believable, but Dean would add that he had been a big cat in another. Not a kitten. Nope Cas had definitely been a tiger or panther.

There was nothing small about Cas which Dean knew especially since Cas was still pushed up against him. When he stretched he did it with his whole body, he would undulate from his head to his toes. Dean would stealthily watch the muscles shiver as the stretch was released. Cas's biceps were gorgeous, not body builder big but big like he did push-ups every night before bed. His abs were firm, not rock hard non-attractive way, but firm with just a bit of softness that Dean thought was beautiful. Cas's legs. Damn he loved Cas's legs. They were sculpted muscle from where he jogged every other day. So, yeah, Cas was trying to kill him. 

Dean prayed daily that Cas would be his. From the way that Cas acted around him he didn't think he would be horrified if he turned out to have Dean's matching SoulMark. However, Dean would be devastated if he didn't. Which is why he was trying so hard to keep his feelings from just exploding all over Cas. November 20th was never going to get here before Dean blew. 


	2. OH, what a morning!

As soon as Cas closed the door to the bathroom he buried his head in his hands in mortification. He couldn't believe he had woken up with his cock pressed against Dean. He could only hope that he was still out of it enough not to have noticed. Dean wasn't too functional before coffee. Speaking of which he could just catch the scent of coffee which meant he needed to get in the shower and get moving. He really didn't want to be late again, especially since Dean was wonderful enough to make sure he got up on time.

Cas was standing under the hot water cascade down his face. He needed to stop thinking about his friend, he didn't have time to jerk off this morning. Besides he didn't like doing that when Dean was in their room. He felt enough guilt that he fantasized about him when he got off but when he did he couldn't be quiet. No way Dean could miss what was going on, so waited for the two hours he had in the room to himself on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It gave him time to enjoy himself and make sure that he cleaned up all evidence of his activities. 

He hurried to scrub himself clean. He hoped to see Charlie before his class this morning. She had class in the lecture hall beside his and they usually chatted after their class, but he knew she was seeing Dorothy today and he just had to know more about the costumes she was picking out for him and Dean.

 

 

 

Dean had put the cinnamon, pumpkin spice crap coffee on for Cas. Eww. He was a regular kinda guy with maybe some cream to ease the bitterness just a bit. Cas liked coffee with all the "special flavors" as he said plus lots of honey. Dean made it perfect for him, or so he told him. After hearing his angel praise him for how good he made it, Dean was sure he would never quit blushing and that he wanted to make coffee for Cas for the rest of his days. He was so screwed if Cas wasn't his. 

His Mom and Dad both told him that the feelings he was having for Cas was the same thing they went through when they first met. It definitely gave him hope, but when hope got mixed up with his anxiety it was a bitch. He found himself at odd times during the day momentarily frozen with the fear that he would have to watch Cas meet his SoulMate and be happy with someone other than him. Dean rarely thought of how his SoulMate would feel knowing that he was in love with his best friend. He felt awful but he buried those thoughts, instead he concentrated on making sure that he did everything possible so that Cas would always want him around, no matter what.

Dean added the honey to Cas's travel mug, the one with the bee on it. He was in love with a dork. Pouring in the hot coffee he heard the bathroom door open and Cas walk over to his dresser. Dean stood facing the coffee pot, he couldn't take seeing his angel in his boxers. He had to think of some really disgusting things to calm down his hard on once this morning, he didn't want to have to do it again. 

"What are you doing after class since Charlie is off with Dorothy?"

"I don’t know. Why?"

"My morning class been cancelled. You wanna meet me at the library and we can go get a bite?"

"Yeah. Somewhere close, I only have an hour before my next class."

"I remember, Cas. I know your schedule just about better than my own."

As soon as he said it he could feel the heat beginning on his cheeks. He hated being a blusher. Before he could turn his head, he noticed that Cas was blushing too. Huh. That was interesting.

"Are you going to the regular library or will you be at medical?"

"Regular today. I figured that just because my Bio class was cancelled I could still go do some research."

"Oh. For your brain study paper?"

"Yeah. Here ya' go, Cas. Coffee's all ready. I'm gonna grab another hour then head out. See ya' later."

"Alright. Sleep well, Dean."

Dean climbed back in their bed being sure to plant his face into the side of Cas's pillow so he could enjoy the scent of the apple shampoo that he always used. He listened to the sounds of Cas getting ready. He liked to hum as he was getting dressed. Today it was "Shook me all night" by AC/DC. Jody made sure that Cas liked her favorite group. He never sang, just hummed but man did it do things to Dean. Hearing that deep pitched hum while at the same time hearing Cas pulling on his jeans, the fast rasp of the zipper being pulled up. Damn. He really wished Cas would hurry. He needed to take care of his hard on, and now but for now he was going to be still and wait for his 'gift' Cas left him on mornings like this. 

 

 

 

After getting dressed Cas took a sip of his coffee. It was delicious, as always. Dean was so good to him. He glanced over to the beautiful boy snuggled deep in their bed. He could just make out the movement of Dean's deep breathing under the thick comforter. He wondered if he was truly asleep yet. On mornings that he was sure that Dean was asleep Cas would risk leaving a soft kiss on the top of his head. He walked quietly over to the bed and after watching Dean breathing deep and steady he decided that he had fallen back asleep so it was safe. Leaning over he gently place a kiss on Dean's soft hair. Oh, how he wanted more but he didn't dare until his birthday came. All he could do right now what love him silently while enjoying being with him every day.

Cas grabbed his things and ran across campus so he had time to talk to Charlie. He spotted her red hair going up the stairs to the entrance of their building. He called her name several times before she heard him over all the other students around, when she stopped to wait he started running a bit fast. She could be impatient sometimes.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello.....Charlie" he replied while trying to catch his breath. He was used to jogging not running flat out.

"What's up?"

"I have a question or two for you Charlie, and I know you aren't going to be around after our classes."

"Nope. Going to pick up costumes then meeting Dorothy for lunch. So, what can I do you for?"

"Alright, about the costumes. What are you getting for Dean and I?"

"I'm not gonna tell. You guys agreed to let me pick, yes, I know you can finally veto, but I swear you will like them. They kinda go together, like you and Dean. Oh, one thing. Do you have a problem doing Fem?"

"What is Fem?"

"Dressing as a female. Ya' know, to Dean's male?"

"N...no."

"Cool. You're gonna look amazing and I know he'll think so too."

"You should make sure that Dean is o.k., with this. I mean with us going together, I mean our costumes going...."

"Cas! Stop. I get what you're trying to say and I just got off the phone with Dean and he's cool with it."

"Charlie, he was asleep. Why did you wake him?"

"Asleep? No, he bitched cuz I caught him before his shower. Anyway, I'm going to class. I will bring his costume over tonight, but I wanna keep yours a secret from him. Don't you dare tell him you're dressing Fem!"

"Ow! Charlie! Quit smacking me! I won't tell. When do I get to see my costume?"

"You can come by my room tomorrow morning. This is gonna be awesome! Peace out!"

Cas, had walked her to her classroom and as she walked through she turned to look him up and down. He swore he heard her mutter something about maybe they would write this into the movies one day.

What had he gotten himself into??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that somethings I will put in the story didn't really exist as I have written them when this story takes place (1997) but just dive down the rabbit hole with me :D  
> Thanks for reading, comments always welcome <3  
> Roo


	3. Is it a date?!?, worried for Charlie, and Cas likes what he sees in the mirror.

They had finished their lunch and were enjoying another cup of coffee along with some pie when Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Cas, did Charlie tell you that our costumes are going to be kinda like a couple's thing?"

"Yes."

Dean watched as Cas opened his mouth to place the last bite of his pie on his tongue. He had loved pie his whole life, but never before has he wanted to be pie. Man, he wanted to be pie.

"So, you're cool with that?"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to check with you."

He took a few sips of his cooling coffee while chasing crumbs along his plate with his fork. If he was honest with himself, and he really tried to be, he was more than cool with going to the college party dressed as a couple with his angel. He wanted everyone to know that he was there With Cas.

"Um...just to make sure. You know that since we're going to be dressed as a couple people will assume that we are there together."

"Yes, Dean. We will be there together so that would be a correct assumption for people to make."

Dean knew that Cas's social cues weren't that great so he just had to make sure. Plus, there was the whole 'getting his hopes up' thing.

"Cas, I need to make sure that you really understand what I'm saying. It's not that they will assume that we are going there together, hell, we're going with Charlie too. It's that they will assume that since we are dressed as a couple, that we are a couple."

"I see."

He watched as Cas did his thinking pose. At least that's what he and Charlie called it. When Cas was thinking something through his eyes got kinda squinty, he tilted his head to the left, yes always the left, and he either nibbled on his bottom lip or did the cutest duck lips. All of these actions touched Dean's heart, and some a bit lower. 

"Does that bother you, Dean?"

"No. I want to be perfectly clear that it does not bother me in the slightest if people think that we are together."

"Alright. We should stop by the store so we can replenish our snacks stash, we should also grab some more coffee and tea."

"Cool. I got the check. Meet you out front."

"Yes, Dean"

Dean was standing in line trying to figure out if he had just asked out his angel.

 

 

 

Cas was freaking out trying to figure out if the Halloween party was now his and Dean's first date. He wasn't stupid, he knew Dean looked at him the he looked at Dean. His friend was always looking out for him because Cas did have a hard time reading social clues and could embarrass himself quite easily. Well, no. Cas embarrassed others, not himself, but he did not want to embarrass his green-eyed devil.

He turned to look at Dean talking to the waitress as she was ringing up their check. She was definitely checking Dean out, but while he was being polite, Dean's gaze turned to Cas several times. Giving him a small smile Cas wrapped his scarf around his neck before walking out the door to wait. He was just going to play this by ear, he wasn’t going to continue these anxious thoughts. If it was a date, it was. If it wasn't, well, he was still going to be with his best friend. Crap. Taking out his phone he emailed Miss Donna to see if she had an extra hour tomorrow to have a session. He was gonna need it.

 

 

 

When they got back to their room the first thing Cas did was trade his shirt for his favorite sweater. Which always made Dean happy because one, it gave him a glimpse of naked skin and two, because it was his sweater that Cas always wore. 

"What time is Charlie coming by?"

"I'm not sure, Dean. She just said this evening. I imagine it depends on how much time she got to spend with Dorothy."

He turned gesturing with a box of tea asking Cas if he wanted some. Before he nodded yes Dean caught a grimace on his face.

"What's the face for? You want a different blend? I thought we should try this since we just got it."

"No, that's perfect Dean. Orange Raspberry sounds delicious. I just...O.k., this stays between us?"

"Course it does."

"I do not care for Dorothy. She is very polite whenever she does come around, but it seems to me that.."

"She never really wants to be here? Yeah, I get that too Cas. Seems like she doesn't really want Charlie to be friends with us. Plus, there's the whole 'they aren't SoulMates' thing. I know a lot of people don't really care about it like we do, but I just want what's best for Charlie."

"I do too, Dean. I'm worried that Dorothy is Not what's best for our friend."

"All we can do is keep our eyes on her and make sure she knows that we'll be here if she needs us. Here, try this before I doctor it up so I'll know how much honey you need"

Charlie showed up after two cups of tea each along with several hours of studying. Dean loved that when they were both just reading, they ended up sitting next to each other on the bed. He loved feeling the heat from Cas up against his side, or when he would fidget around before gently laying his legs over Dean's to get closer. Dean never was a cuddly type person. He loved hugs, absolutely, but whenever he and Sammy would end up sitting together to watch t.v., Dean always wanted his own blanket, and space enough to stretch out without touching his nerdy little brother. These days he thinks he would have withdrawal symptoms if he didn't snug up with Cas at least once a day. Thanksgiving break was going to suck.

Dean shook those thoughts out of his head while he made Cas a third cup of tea, and coffee for him and Charlie.

"So, if I'm gonna be a "dark and scary" Joker, is Cas Batman?"

"Nope."

"Robin?"

"Nope. Quit trying to figure it out. It's not a movie character yet, they’ve just been in a comic so far. Are you guys looking forward to Friday?"

"Sure. A bit nervous, Cas too. Right?"

"Oh yes, Dean. I feel a bit anxious but I have several things in my favor. I will be with you and Charlie. We have agreed that if either starts to panic, we will leave, and I have an extra session with Miss Donna tomorrow after I come get my costume from you tomorrow."

"Nope. You are coming by to Try on the costume, but you will be getting ready for the party in my room and we shall meet Dean at the party. Capisce?"

"Charlie, really?"

"You'll be fine, Dean. Ash and Max are going, hook up with them to walk over."

"Yeah, alright."

"Gotta scoot, paper to write before I crash. Didn't get a chance to finish it today like I planned. Peace Out!"

Dean grabbed his coffee along with Cas's tea before climbing back in their bed. Picking up the t.v. remote he glanced at Cas.

"We'll keep an eye on her."

 

 

 

"Charlie, this skirt is very short."

Cas was looking into the full-length mirror at his backside and how most of it wanted to peek out of the skirt. 

"Can't you make it longer?"

"No, Cas. I can't alter it, it’s a rental. Besides, this skirt, plus what I bought you to wear underneath are going to drive Dean insane."

"What did you buy"

Cas had to admit he was kind of enjoying wearing the skirt. When he moved it would flare out a bit and make his legs look amazing. He would just have to be careful that he didn't flash everything walking around the party. He heard Charlie rummaging through her pile of shopping bags, looking for whatever he was supposed to wear. How she found anything in her room was beyond him. Her desk was pristine. She would smack anyone that dared touch anything on there, and she could hit hard. The rest of her room looked like a tornado took up residence and never left.

"Here they are!"

He turned from staring at his own ass to see her waving something silky, pale blue, with little white flowers on it. 

"You want me to wear womens panties?"

"Yep"

"Well..... did you get the right size?"

"Yes, Castiel. I do believe that Dean was making sure that you knew it was a date. How do you feel about that?"

"Nervous. Excited nervous, not anxious nervous."

"Good. So, what else brings you here?"

"Nothing. Everything else is the same as we talked about on Friday. I'm doing my breathing when I feel a panic attack beginning but I haven't needed to in a while. I'm keeping a journal as you suggested."

"Good. So today was just about this date?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Since you are here though, why don't we get back to you telling me about how you and the twins interact."

"Yes Ma'am"

 

 

 

Dean picked himself up from the shower floor. His orgasm this morning had literally brought him to his knees. This was the second day in a row that when he woke up to Cas's alarm there was a hard dick rubbing against him. Lucky for him Cas was actually getting up an hour early this morning to head over to Charlie's dorm, otherwise he would be going to his Algebra class sporting his hard on. 

He decided to use some of Cas's shampoo again. He liked catching a sniff of the apples that reminded him of his angel throughout his mornings. It kept him focused until they were back together at lunch time. In the afternoons he forced himself to not think of Cas at all. Unless you counted the many times he looked at Cas's picture on his phone, but ya' know, he didn't.

After he got himself ready he grabbed his bag and coffee before going to bang on Ash and Max's door.

"Yo, future Doc."

"Yo, future incarcerated hacker"

"What's up, Dean?"

"What time are you guys going to the Halloween party? Charlie is kidnapping Cas to get ready at her place and I wanna walk over with you two."

"Sure, um....probably about 8. Wanna make sure we get there before all the food is gone. Gotta eat if you're gonna drink, future Doc."

"So you've said, Ash. So you've said. Max already gone this morning?"

"Yeah, he was on his way to Charlie's."

"What for?"

"Taking over his sister's thigh high boots."

"Oh, for Charlie's costume?"

"Sure, let's go with that. I gotta run, got class in half an hour. Catch you guys tonight for dinner?"

"Text me later and I'll let you know. Cas has therapy today and if it's rough well, maybe not."

"Cool."

Glancing at his watch when he was taking out his books for class he noted that Cas was probably just getting to therapy. He was so proud of Cas. Dean was waiting for his professor to start their lesson when he realized what Ash had said. Oh well, he thought to himself, the boots must be for Dorothy. 


	4. Party time!

"Come on, Max. You can tell me what Cas is going as, I'm gonna see in about an hour."

"No."

"Max, please??"

"No."

Dean had been asking Max for the entire time it took for him to put Dean's make-up on and the only answer he gave was 'no'. The process was taking a while since Max was a perfectionist that had learned to do make-up from his dad, a Broadway star. 

He has watched as Max turned him into a 'dark' Joker and he thought it looked really cool, he was just having a fit wanting to know what Cas's costume was. He was getting pretty nervous about seeing Cas, which was just ridiculous, but with all the secrecy regarding his costume Dean just couldn't keep his knee from bouncing.

"Be still, Dean. I need to make sure that this smile is just so and you're not helping."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"Well, this is kind of our first date?"

"I thought you were going with Cas?"

"I am."

"This is your first date?! No way!"

"Um, yeah."

"Dude. Ash and I thought you two have been a couple for years!"

Dean wasn't really surprised that Max and Ash thought that, a lot of people had said the same thing to him or Cas over the last month. The librarian, Cas's English professor, Dean's Anatomy professor, and their dorm 'Mother' Garth just to name a few. He always liked it when people assumed that he was dating Cas but he really liked how Cas would start blushing and look at him through his eyelashes at him. He definitely understood the phrase 'butterflies in your stomach' since people would think they were together just from the way they acted towards each other.

"Are you about done? We need to leave soon."

"Yeah, just about. Cas and Charlie are just leaving for the party so just relax, you'll see him soon."

Dean was a bit worried when Max broke out in a fit of the giggles.

 

Cas decided that he really needed to talk to Miss Donna about why he liked wearing this mini-skirt along with the high heeled boots. He didn't feel feminine, he just felt kinda sexy. Almost like how he felt after masterbating. Really though, if he was honest with himself, what really made him feel sexy about his costume was the thought of Dean seeing him like this. The striped skirt was tight enough that it definitely showed his pantie lines, and Charlie said his panties peeked out as he walked which is why he was standing in the corner waiting for Dean to arrive. 

"He'll be here soon."

"I know. I can't thank you enough, Charlie."

"Dude, quit. What are friends for but to show you a new and unknown kink"

Cas gave her a big smile before glancing at the front door again.

"Here, drink this."

"What is it?"

"A Long Island Ice Tea."

Since he was getting standing there he took a deep drink which ended up with Charlie slapping him on the back as he coughed and choked.

"Is this alcohol?'

"Yep."

"I've never....you know, I think I will just sip it. Thank you, Charlie."

After taking a small sip of the drink Cas began watching some of the party goers dancing to the music. It wasn't the music that he and Dean enjoyed listening to in their room, but it definitely had a bass beat that had his hips starting to rock back and forth.

"Wow! Cas, I didn't know you could dance!"

"Me either!" 

He takes another sip of his tea, he really does like tea!, and grabs Charlie's hand to spin her around. They have no idea that they are being watched. 

 

Dean had walked into the kitchen with Max and Ash, or should he say with "Phil and Lil" from the Rugrats. They really put a lot into their costumes and looked great. He opened the beer that Ash handed him before walking to the door way to try and see Cas or Charlie. He didn't realize that there would so many people! He didn't really want to dive into the mass of people until he spotted them. 

"Find him?"

"No, it's too hard to see anything in there."

"Here."

Max pushed a chair towards him motioning for him to stand up on it.

"Thanks, that's perfect."

It was still difficult to single out people he knows, they were packed in the room like sardines!

"Watch out!"

Dean heard the warning just as someone bumped into the chair he was standing on. Arms spinning trying to keep his balance he poured his beer all over himself and whoever was now steadying him by holding his legs.

"Sorry man"

Dean shook his leg to get the guy to let go before stepping down from the chair. Great now he smelled like beer and he still hadn't found Cas.

"Yeah, no problem."

He was polite like his Mom taught him but he was not impressed with the guy who was now just staring at him. Ash came over and helped him out of the jacket and he was relieved to find that his vest and shirt were dry.

"I'll take this back to the dorm, Dude. I need to go get some papers anyhow."

"Thanks, Ash. If you see Cas...."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Tell him you're looking for him."

Opening another beer Dean leaned against the counter hoping to gather the courage to go looking for Cas, he noticed that the guy who ran into him was still standing there staring at him.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you still staring at me?"

"Your hot."

"Umm...o.k. Thanks."

Dean swallows some more beer while looking into the living room praying he sees Cas, Charlie, or Max. If this guy doesn't stop staring he's gonna just dive into the mass of people and pray he finds one of them.

"You want a drink?"

Dean looks at the nearly full beer in his hand before looking at the guy to shake his head no.

"Why don't we go find an empty room upstairs and get to know each other better?"

"That's o.k. I'm Dean and I'm pre-med. You?"

He's trying to be polite but he's beginning to feel kinda slimy with the way this guy is looking him up and down.

"Names Benny, and I work here, not a student. So, let's go find somewhere more private."

"Like I said, I'm fine here. Waiting for my friends, besides, I'm positive you're not my SoulMate."

"So?"

"I am looking for my SoulMate."

He watches as Benny looks at the SoulMark on his arm. Benny takes another swig of the bottle of liquor he's been drinking as he looks at Dean and winks.

"Yeah, that's stupid. You and me could have a lot of fun together."

"Are you looking for your SoulMate at all?"

"Nope. Already found her about 2 years ago, then she died. So, I'm just looking to have some fun, play around, and working at the campus seemed like a good place to do that. Come on, let me show you something upstairs."

Dean knew Benny was drunk that's the only reason that Dean had been polite so long, you never knew how a drunk was going to act. However, when Benny tried to reach over and grab Dean's ass, he was done. He shoved him against the pantry door keeping him in place with his arm across his throat, gentle enough not to hurt him but hard enough that Benny wasn't moving.

"I told you I'm not interested. I'm really sorry about your SoulMate. Truly. I am still looking for mine, so back off. Why don't you go somewhere and sleep it off."

"Dean."

He turned to see Ash and Max standing there. Giving one last look to Benny, Dean then walked over to his friends.

"You good?'

"Yeah, fine. Where the hell is Cas and Charlie?"

"Come on, future Doc, let's go look."

He didn't really want to walk among a bunch of sweaty strangers but Cas was in there.

"Son of a bitch"

Twenty minutes later Dean was hot, out of beer, and just about out of patience. They had walked all around the living room but with all these people it was impossible to find them.

"Max, let's go over there and get on the table. We should be able to see them from there."

Dean followed Ash over to the coffee table. He was looking for a small red head that was with a tall, something. No one would tell him what Cas was and he was so frustrated.

"Dean."

"What? I'm looking!"

"Dean."

Feeling Ash smack him on the back of the head he turned to see him pointing. Following the path of Ash's finger, he spotted Charlie! She was dancing in the corner with a girl with pink hair up in pig tails. He was stretching his neck trying to look at the people around them to find Cas, but it was so hard to see! 

He was just about to jump off the table and go march over to demand that Charlie tell him where his Angel was when there was a small miracle. A parting of the sea of people and he could see a bit more clearly. The girl with Charlie was wearing a very short skirt with thigh high boots. Oh, maybe it was Dorothy. No, this girl is too tall for Dorothy. Dean was a bit embarrassed to find his eyes traveling to this girl's ass again. It was very nice. Damn, he needed to find Cas!

Just at that moment Dean witnessed a second miracle. The girl with the pink hair, the tight skirt, the nice ass, and the amazing thighs turned around and he realized that it was his Angel.

Son of a bitch.


	5. Cas is pretty badass, til he's not

Cas had been dancing with Charlie for a few songs before he pulled her back into the corner so he could catch his breath. It was hard work dancing and keeping his eyes open for Dean. He wished Dean was here right now. Why wasn't Dean here? Looking into his glass he realized he was out of tea. He liked tea. It was refreshing, especially the way Dean made it for him. Where was Dean? He needed Dean to make him another glass of this magical tea. He needed Dean. He always needed Dean, he missed Dean.

"I miss Dean."

"I know you do, Cas."

"I need Dean here, now."

"I know, Cas."

"Charlie? I believe I have fallen in love with Dean."

"Yeah, you have."

"What if our marks don't match? What if I wake up on my birthday with a SoulMark that is not a match to Dean? I don't think I would survive that!"

"Cas! It's gonna be fine! You guys are made for each other, everyone can see it! Don't worry about it, you're supposed to be enjoying yourself, remember?"

"I am, Charlie. Thank you. I would just feel better if Dean was here, he's always supposed to be here."

"Cas?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I think you're tipsy."

"Why...why would you say that?"

"Because you keep petting my hair."

"Oh. I should do it more often, it's extremely soft."

"Cas?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"I'm gonna go get you some water, alright?"

"Do not leave me. Please. There is a guy walking over here, and it's not Dean! Oh, I wish it were Dean"

Cas whispered the last part in her ear. He had noticed the guy walking towards him with his eyes locked on him and not Charlie. The guy was looking at him as if he were prey. He didn't like it, not one little bit.

"O.k., I'm not going anywhere. Holy BatCrap! He's a big guy."

Cas felt Charlie wrap her arm around his waist and giving him a supportive squeeze. He was trying to clear the fuzzies from his head, why did tea do this to him, as he stood tall. He was very thankful to the high heeled boots otherwise he would feel extremely small compared to the guy stalking towards him. He wasn't stopping, he was walking up into his personal space. The only people allowed there was Dean, and occasionally Charlie. Cas threw his arm up, stopping the guy by putting his hand on his chest. 

"Excuse me, back up, please."

"Oh, come on girly. I've been watching you dance with Red here, whatcha say about letting me give you a spin around the floor?"

Cas heard Charlie's indignant 'hey' at being called Red at the same time he felt her slip her hand into the back of his skirts belt and grab a hold to slowly start inching him away from this assbutt. He was trying to stand tall, like Jody had taught him in a confrontation, but with Charlie tugging one way and now this guy was trying to tug him the other way by his wrist, he was not being successful. He was so disappointed that tea made him feel so woozy. He'd have to talk to it later, right now he had more pressing matters. Crap, he was tipsy.

"Let go. You do not have my consent to touch me."

"Well, you touch me first, Cher."

"This is true. I was, however, trying to keep you from doing exactly what you're doing, being an assbutt who is in my personal space without my consent. Release my arm, back up and there won't be any problem."

"I just wanna dance with you, pretty girl. What's the harm in that?"

"I will tell you."

 

He had admittedly gone into shock at seeing Cas. Cas was always gorgeous but in that outfit? Dean was struck dumb at how hot he looked. He had seen Cas in many different levels of nakedness, but never totally nude, damn it, so he knew that he had an amazing body. Dean wanted desperately to get to see and feel Cas while he was naked, and now, now he wanted to be lucky enough to see Cas up close in that skirt. If only he could get to him. The whole student body must be at this stupid party.

Dean continued to worm his way through people dancing, getting bumped and spun around time and time again. After what seemed like eternity, there was a break in the sea of bodies Dean realized he had been turned around so much he was back where he started. Son of a bitch!

He jumped on the table again to make sure that Cas was still in the same spot when he saw something that made him see red! The drunk guy from the kitchen was all up on Cas! Cas was pushing him back slowing shaking his head no. He was gonna deck this Benny dude! 

He stomped off the table and took a direct route to Cas and Charlie. He was no longer polite, he simply moved the people who were in his way. Using gentle but determined movements he bumped the guys out of the way, he spun the girls out of the way. No one and nothing was going to stop him this time. He had to get to his Angel.

As he pushed and pulled his way through Dean couldn't help but wonder at his faith that Cas belonged with him. Since the first night they met, since the first morning he woke up in Cas's arms he knew. He Cas's and Cas was his. If for some reason the universe didn't give Cas a mark to match his, Dean was determined to convince Cas they could still be together. Somehow, he would make this work, first he had to go get rid of Benny.

 

Charlie had backed them into a corner. There was no more room for her to pull him back and this guy was just following along still not letting go. Cas was done. He was so done with this. He was going to get rid of him, grab Charlie and find his green-eyed devil. He really needed some Dean time.

Just as Cas was leaning in to tell this drunk that he was going to hurt him so severely that he would never be able to ejaculate again, Cas saw him. He saw Dean. He saw his Dean! Cas finished his threat in the guy's ear, shoving him away. He shook off Charlie by turning to tell her 'Dean!!', before he took off stumbling towards Dean. He saw the instance that Dean realized that Cas was moving towards him. Cas watched the tension leave Dean's shoulders and His smile bloomed on his face. The smile that was only for Cas. It was tender, it was sweet, it was sexy as hell, and it was all for him.

Cas finally found his footing and began running last few feet to Dean. 

"Cas!"

He yelled "honey" right before he jumped. Wrapping his arms and legs around Dean, he trusted him to catch him, and of course, he did.

"Are you alright, Cas? Where the hell did Benny go? I really wanna punch that guy!"

"He's gone. I don't see him bothering us anymore."

Cas pulled his head back so that he could see Dean's candy apple green eyes. Even under all the make-up that his costume called for, Cas could see the beautiful boy underneath. The one that made his heart speed up, the one who could make his mouth go dry, the one who could turn him on with nothing more than a wink. Oh, crap. Cas just remembered his was in a mini skirt, pressed up against Dean. He did not need to get hard right now. He really did enjoy the feel of Dean's hands holding him up by his thighs though. Crap.

"You can let me down, Dean."

"What happened to 'honey'?"

"I apologize..."

"Don't you dare! I ….I liked it."

Cas felt the blush bloom on his face while noticing the shy way Dean was looking at him. Well, isn't that something. Learn something new all the time. He just hoped he remembered tomorrow.

"You can put me down now, Honey."

"Nope. I gotcha where I want you now, Darlin' and I'm not letting you go."

"Darlin'?"

"Yep. Darlin'. You o.k. with that?"

"Of course, I am."

"Good. Let's go see if Charlie's ready to leave."

 

There was no way Dean was letting Cas out of his arms now that he had him there. Sure, he had held him while they slept, but this was different. This was a public declaration that this gorgeous creature was his Angel. Many people assumed that they were together. Cas running into his arms, wrapping his legs around him, calling him 'Honey', yeah, that was definitely a sign to everyone that they belong together. So yeah, he wasn't letting go.

"Dean! You found us!"

"Hey Charlie, you doing alright? Are you drunk like Angelboy here?"

"Angelboy?"

"Angelboy?"

He laughed hearing Cas and Charlie both question his name for Cas. He stepped forward putting Cas's back against the wall next to where Charlie was leaning. He wasn't letting go of Cas, but he wasn't the lightest Angel.

"So, you drunk?"

"Nah, I had a wine cooler. I'm good, not like Angelboy here. He's fallings asleep isn't he?"

"Yep. What did he drink?"

"Long Island Iced Tea."

"Crap."

"Dean, honey! The tea, it made me feel fuzzy, and woozy, and it made me dance! I want to dance with you, can we dance? Not here, though. Dean, the tea.... The tea was mean to me, will you talk to it for me?"

"Sure thing, Darlin'. I'll take care of it in the morning when I make your cup, o.k.? You ready to go home?"

"Yes."

"Charlie?"

"I'll walk with you. Gonna meet Dorothy at my place in a bit anyhow. What about Max and Ash?"

"Nah, they're in a poker game in the basement. They took off as soon as they helped me spot you guys."

"Come on, Angelboy. Let's get you home and tucked in."

He couldn't figure out how Cas was falling asleep on his shoulder but he was. He mumbled into his neck.

"What was that, Cas?"

"I love you."

Dean looked at Charlie to see if she heard what he thought he heard. She was smiling so big, patting her chest over her heart. She definitely heard what he heard. 

He was going to have to talk to Cas in the morning. No way he was letting Cas say that and not be able to telling that he felt the same.

It seemed like it took forever to get Cas to their dorm, up to their room, and inside the door. A sleeping Angel was a pain in the butt to maneuver that's for sure. Dean had a smile on his face the entire time, cause ya' know, it was his Angel his was maneuvering. After getting him laid out on the bed Dean groaned. Seeing Cas spread out, in the mini skirt, in the boots and knowing that he had to at least remove those heels for Cas to be able to sleep. 

Dean had been thinking about a shower to get rid of the make-up and the smell of beer. Now, after realizing he was going to have to this, he was looking forward to a nice long, shower. 

Just as he knelt down to start undoing the many straps on Cas's boots, the boy sat straight up, looked at Dean with wide eyes, and the proceeded to vomit all over the floor between them. 

Crap.


	6. Cuteness, Benny again, and Winchester's to the rescue

Cas was mortified. He was still drunk too but mostly mortified for throwing up practically in Dean's lap. Cas was very thankful for Dean's quick reflexes. He ...well he was wondering how he came to be sitting in the bathroom floor, without Dean being around. Cas needed Dean, he already had this conversation with himself early, he thought. Man, that tea really messed with him, but it was so yummy. Maybe Dean would make him more. Wait, where was Dean? 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Where are you my Dean?" 

Cas felt the room begin to whirl and spin again as the most beautiful green eyes came in and out of focus before him. 

"Here" 

"Hello, Dean." 

"Hello, Darlin'" 

He snorted as he giggled in happiness. His Dean called him Darlin'. He couldn't stop giggling even with Dean looking at him like he was nuts, but he was giving him his cute smile at the same time. 

"Dean. I think I'm still drunk." 

"Yes, yes you are. Come on, Cas. Let's try to get some sleep." 

"Yes, Honey." 

Cas let him help him up since he didn't think he was capable of doing it himself. His brain was swimming in alcohol. He stumbled a bit and ended up in Dean's arms. Chest to chest standing with his hips slotted in between Dean's. Oh, such a beautiful place to land. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, sliding one hand into his hair just cupping the back of his head as they locked eyes, yet again. He has to lean closer as Dean begins to whisper to him. 

"You are so beautiful, Darlin'. I have so much I need to say to you. I....I think you need to be sober for this confession though. So, come one. Let's go to bed" 

"O.k., Dean. Thank you for taking care of me." 

"Always." 

 

 

Dean was waiting for Cas to get out of the shower so they could go eat. They had been up a few hours and he had managed to coax him into drinking a couple of cups of tea, after convincing him that tea was not in fact evil, and Cas thought he should be able to keep some food down. He was sure of his love for his Angel after he cleaned all that vomit up. Yuck. 

He was startled with a knock on the door. Shoving his phone in his pocket he opened the door to Garth, the dorm "Mother". 

"Hey, Garth." 

"Morning Dean!" 

Dean suffered through the hug that Garth insisted on giving all his "ducks" as he called the people in his dorm. He was always saying he was trying to keep his lil ducks in a row. Dude was weird. Nice, but weird. 

"What's up, Garth?" 

"Well, there's a guy downstairs who says he owes you an apology but seeing as how he didn't know which room you were in, I figured I should have you come down and talk to him. O.k.?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right down." 

"Good deal." 

He was perplexed as to who was waiting for him but had an idea it was the drunk guy from last night. Dean definitely didn't want him anywhere near his Angel. 

Listening at the bathroom door he could hear the shower was still on. He opened the door just a bit. 

"Cas?" 

"Yes, Dean?" 

"I have to go down and take care of something with Garth. I'll be back in a few." 

"Do you want me to meet you downstairs?" 

"Nah, I won't be but a minute or so. Just wanted to let you know where I went. You still feeling alright?" 

"I am. Thank you for making sure I don’t worry. I really appreciate everything..." 

Dean jumped in before Cas went on another tangent of thanking him for taking care of him. Of course he would take care of his Angel. 

"Alright, cut it out. Finish your tea when you're done and I'll be back." 

"Yes, Dean." 

 

Sure enough when he got downstairs he saw Benny sitting on the couch. He stood up when he spotted Dean walking towards him.  

"Thanks for coming down, man." 

"Well. What did you want?" 

"I came to apologize. I never drink that much, it’s just....well, last night was the anniversary of the day that I lost my Andrea. It hits me pretty hard every year." 

"I'm sorry you lost your SoulMate." 

"Thanks. I miss her every day of my life but last night was worse than ever. I just didn't want to be alone, I wanted to stop hurting for just a bit, ya' know? Don't get me wrong, you are a good looking man, I probably would have asked you out for coffee if we hadn't met at a party where I was drunk outta my head." 

"Thanks. I appreciate the apology. I still would have turned you down for coffee unless you understood that it would only be as friends. I am waiting for my SoulMate, I need you to understand that." 

"I do. The time that I had with Andrea was beyond amazing. I hope you find yours soon. If you would give me the chance, I would like it if we can start over. Friends." 

"Yeah. My roommate and I were going to go get some breakfast, let me go get him." 

" That works. My treat. I'll walk with ya'" 

"Umm. Listen Cas, my roommate, and I both have a lot of social anxiety. He really wouldn't do well with me just showing up with you. I'll go get him and we can go. He's a great guy, just... it's just better if he meets you down here first. Alright?" 

"Absolutely. Whatever makes it easier for you. My sister deals with anxiety too. I get it." 

"Thanks. Be right back." 

 

 

Cas had just hung up the phone when Dean walked back into their room. He didn't know what else to do so he just stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Holding on for dear life. 

"What's wrong, Darlin'?" 

"My Mom just called. Her and my Father are going to be going away for my birthday and the holiday's. They're taking the twins Europe to enroll them in school there. She never even asked me if I wanted to go." 

"Do you?" 

"Not the point, Dean." 

"No, I get it. I am asking you if you want to go?" 

Cas pulled back so he could look into Dean's eyes. He knew he was blessed to have Dean be so accepting of him. He was holding on tight just staring back into Cas's eyes. He really wanted to know if Cas would have wanted to go. After searching his thoughts Cas realized he really didn't. 

"No, no I don't. Thank you, Dean." 

He started to step away but Dean held him a bit tighter.  

"Yes?" 

"O.k., the thing I had to take care of was Benny was downstairs." 

Cas felt his back stiffen. Was Dean going to go with Benny instead? He didn't think he could stand it if he lost Dean before he even.... 

"Cas! I can see your thoughts spiraling. He came to apologize. He wants to take us out to breakfast to apologize. I think we should give him a second chance, but only if you agree." 

He chewed on his lip as he thought about it. He trusted Dean absolutely. If he thought this man was worth a second chance, he would give it to him. 

"Alright. I agree." 

"Good. One other thing. What are you going to do then while your parents are gone?" 

"I'll just wait right here." 

"Yeah, not happening." 

Cas watched as Dean removed one arm to pull his phone out, keeping him pulled tight against him with the other. He was close enough that he could almost taste the coffee on Dean's breath. It was heavenly. 

"Mom? Good, everythings good. I have a question for you. Cas's folks are outta town for the holiday's and his birthday. Yeah? Thanks Mom. I'll call you later. Love you too. Mom says Hi Cas." 

"Hello Mrs. Winchester." 

"I'll teach him. We're going to breakfast. O.k, we can pick them up at the gate? Cool. Love ya' Mom." 

"What's going on?" 

"First, Ma said if you call her Mrs. Winchester again she's gonna whoop you. Second, her and Dad are going to have tickets for Both of us at the airport. We leave the day before your birthday. Cas, you're gonna have Thanksgiving with the Winchester's." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with the Winchester's is the next story in this series.  
> Thank you all for reading, for the kudos and comments. You guys are the best.  
> Please, follow me as we follow these two on their journey of Whole Lotta Love.


End file.
